riffipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Roadburn Festival
Roadburn Festival is an annual underground music festival that takes place in Tilburg, Netherlands. The festival has taken place since 1999. Background 1999 Roadburn Festival 1999 was a series of three shows held between the 11th and 13th February 1999 in various cities in The Netherlands.AG Infoconsult Stereo - Number 13, accessed 22nd January 2016 (originally in Dutch language, translated version available here) The shows had a consistant lineup of bands; Cathedral, who headlined the events, as well as Orange Goblin, Celestial Season, Beaver and 35007. The first show was held on Thursday 11th February at Melkweg, Amsterdam, the second on Friday 12th February at 013, Tilburg and the third on Saturday 13th February at Stronghold, Sneek. 2000 2001 This event took place in Tilburg, at 013. Tuesday, December 4 *Masters of Reality (feat. Josh Homme & Nick Olivieri) *Atomic Bitchwax *Terra Firma 2002 2003 This event took place in Eindhoven, at Effenaar. Thursday, June 27 *Fu Manchu *Firebird *35007 *Astrosoniq 2004 This event took place in Eindhoven, at Effenaar. Thursday, June 17 *Monster Magnet *Orange Goblin *Witchcraft *Grand Magus 2005 This event took place in Tilburg, at 013. It is acknowledged as the tenth anniversary of Roadburn. Saturday, April 9 *Brant Bjork *Sunn O))) *Electric Wizard *High on Fire *Alabama Thunderpussy *Orange Sunshine *Josiah *Hulk *Astrosoniq *Hypnos 69 *Litmus *Black Moses *Space Ritual *Vic du Monte's Idiot Prayer 2006 This event took place in Tilburg at 013. Friday, April 21 *Astrosoniq *End of Level Boss *Spaceship Landing *Toner Low Saturday, April 22 *Hawkwind *Orange Goblin *Ozric Tentacles *Colour Haze *Witchcraft *Ufomammut *Solace *Leaf Hound *The Heads *Abramis Brama *The Bevis Frond *Gorilla *Orange Sunshine *The Capricorns *Brant Bjork & The Bros *Spacehead 2007 The event took place in Tilburg, at the 013. Friday, April 20 *Melvins / Big Business *Blue Cheer *Clutch *Orange Sunshine *Volt *Causa Sui *Guru Guru *Sun Dial *Porn (The Men of) *Pharaoh Overlord *The Sword *Rotor *Josiah *Siena Root *Earthling Society *On Trial Saturday, April 21 *Neurosis *Om *Red Sparowes *The Hidden Hand *Acid King *Colour Haze *Pelican *Orthodox *Circle *Growing *Black Cobra *Stinking Lizaveta *Thrones *Amenra *Monkey3 Sunday, April 22: Afterburner *Sunn O))) *Bohren & der Club of Gore *Fear Falls Burning 2008 The event took place in Tilburg, at the 013. Thursday, April 17: Pre-Heat / Rise Above Records 20th Anniversary *Down *Grand Magus *The Capricorns *The Devil's Blood *Taint *Diagonal *Litmus *Serpentcult Friday, April 18 *Isis *Trouble *Witchcraft *Earthless *Blood Of The Sun *Mos generator *Scott Kelly *Tony McPhee's Groundhogs *Witch *Black Shape of Nexus *Baby Woodrose *Danava *Church Of Misery *La Ira de Dios *Gentlleman's pistol *Zone Six *Assemble Head Saturday, April 19 *Enslaved *Cult of Luna *Acid Mothers Guru *Boris *Cephalic Carnage(playing Halls of Amenti in its entirety) *Long Distance Calling *Kongh *Dixie Witch *Tia Carrera *Wolves in the Throne Room *The Heads *Jesu (solo) *Electric Orange *Year of No Light *My Sleeping karma *Nadja *Kruger *Lesbian Celtic Frost cancelled and were replaced by Enslaved. Sunday, April 20 David Tibet's Roadburn Festival *Current 93 *Baby Dee *Hush Arbors Afterburner *Graveyard *Repomen *The Glasspack *Orange Sunshine *Dzjenghis Khan *Beehoover 2009 The event took place in Tilburg, at 013 and another venue called V39 used for the first time. It was sold-out in 45 minutes. Thursday, April 23 *Motorpsycho *Amon Düül II *Orange Goblin *Baroness *Ufomammut *The Devil's Blood *Wolves in the Throne Room *Zu *Minsk *Radio Moscow *Gomer Pyle *White Hills *Alexander Tucker *Black Sun *Rose Kemp *Farflung *Burial Hex *Aderlating Friday, April 24 *Saint Vitus *Cathedral *Mono *Colour Haze *Angel Witch *Bohren & der Club of Gore *Church Of Misery *Scott Kelly *Dragontears *The Outskirts of Infinity *The Atomic Bitchwax *Steve Von Till / Harvestman *Negura Bunget *Saviours *Omega Massif *Shora *Roadsaw *Vibravoid *The Winchester Club *Seven That Spells Saturday, April 25 - Neurosis presents "Beyond The Pale" *Neurosis (curator) *Om *The Young Gods *Earth *Grails *Tribes Of Neurot *Skullflower *Guapo *Zeni Geva *Six Organs of Admittance *A Storm of Light *Amenra *US Christmas *Nadja *Eugene S. Robinson *Grey Daturas *The Outskirts of Infinity *DJ's Kosmik Ken & Astro Sunday, April 26: Afterburner *Wino *Firebird *Solace *Dead Man 2010 The event took place in Tilburg, at 013 and, for the first time, at the Midi Theatre. It was sold-out in 30 minutes. This edition suffered from the air travel disruption on Northern Europe due to the ash cloud from Iceland's Eyjafjallajokull volcano. Several bands had to cancelled, some others played twice to step in. Thursday, April 15 *Goatsnake *Enslaved *Kylesa *Yob *Eyehategod *Jarboe *Sons of Otis *Shining *Monkey3 *Bong *Russian Circles *Earthless *Mouth of the Architect *Ancestors *Firebird *Troubled Horse *Monarch! *Magnus Pelander *Øresund Space Collective *Samsara Blues Experiment *The Wounded Kings *Night Horse *Eagle Twin Friday, April 16: Tom G Warrior’s Only Death is Real *Triptykon (curator) *Sarke *Thorr's Hammer *Trinacria *Comus *Karma to Burn *Church of Misery *Master Musicians of Bukkake *Death Row *Bohren & der Club of Gore *Pagan Altar *Witchfynde *Valborg *Altar of Plagues *Shever *Noneuclid *Eagle Twin (extra set) *Suma *Long Distance Calling *Dive *Dream of an Opium Eater Serpentcult cancelled their appearance at Only Death is Real. Due to the closure of the North European airspace, Jesu and Evoken also cancelled. Saturday, April 17 *Enslaved / Shining (The Armageddon Concerto) *Garcia plays Kyuss *Nachtmystium *Sons of Otis *Witchcraft (replaced Shrinebuilder) *Brant Bjork & The Bros *Astra *Jex Thoth *Yob *Sons of Otis *Karma to Burn (extra set) *Moss *Altar of Plagues *Death Row (extra set) *Fatso Jetson *Los Natas *Horisont *Mother-Unit (extra set) *The Lamp of Thoth *Totimoshi *The Machine (extra set) *Ahkmed Due to the closure of the North European airspace, Candlemass (who was supposed to give a special set with both singers Robert Lowe and Johan Längqvist), Shrinebuilder, The Gates of Slumber, Yakuza and Black Math Horseman cancelled their appearance. Sunday, April 18: Afterburner *Eyehategod (extra set) *Graveyard *Church of Misery (extra set, 4th show in three editions) *Orange Sunshine (added on 17 April) *Jex Thoth (extra set) *Oceana Company *Capital Sentimental *The Machine Soilent Green cancelled their appearance at Afterburner. Due to the closure of the North European airspace, Outlaw Order, Sourvein, Dixie Witch and House of Broken Promises also cancelled. 2011 The event took place in Tilburg from April 14 to 17 at 013 and Midi Theatre. It was sold out in 17 minutes. Thursday, April 14 *Godflesh (playing Streetcleaner in its entirety) *Pentagram *Wovenhand *Soilent Green *Acid King *Alcest *Circle *Wardruna *Blood Ceremony *Ghost *The Kilimanjaro Darkjazz Ensemble *Count Raven *The Atomic Bitchwax *Today Is the Day *Blood Farmers *Winterfylleth *Year of No Light *Carlton Melton *In Solitude *Cough *Naam *Zoroaster *Quest for Fire Buzzov*en cancelled their European tour including their Roadburn appearance. Friday, April 15 *Sunn O))) (curator) *Corrosion of Conformity (Animosity line-up) *Scorn *Winter *Earth *Keiji Haino *Voivod *Incredible Hog *Circle with Pharaoh Overlord *Sabbath Assembly *Place of Skulls *Year of No Light (Vampyr soundtrack) *Psychotropic Carvan Party *Caspar Brötzmann Massaker *Hooded Menace *Jesse Sykes and the Sweet Hereafter *Beaver *Trap Them *Aluk Todolo *The Secret *Grave Miasma *Menace Ruine *Summon The Crows *Void ov Voices *Mamiffer Saturday, April 16 *Swans *Candlemass (playing Epicus Doomicus Metallicus in its entirety with Johan Längqvist) *Shrinebuilder *Voivod *Weedeater *Ufomammut (playing Eve in its entirety) *Dragontears *Pharaoh Overlord *Rwake *Master Musicians Of Bukkake *The Gates of Slumber *Yakuza *Ramesses *Evoken *White Hills *Black Math Horseman *Wolf People *Stone Axe *Imaad Wasif *Ludicra *Lonely Kamel *Liturgy Yob (supposed to play The Unreal Never Lived in its entirety) cancelled their appearance in January 2011. Sunday, April 17: Afterburner For the first time the main stage of the 013 complex is used for the Afterburner. *Black Mountain *Sourvein *Dead Meadow *Coffins *Blood Farmers *Spindrift *Samsara Blues Experiment *Black Pyramid *The Machine *Dragontears *Sungrazer 2012 The event took place in Tilburg from April 12 to 15 at 013 and Het Patronaat. It was sold out in 7 minutes. Thursday, April 12 *Ulver *Voivod *Killing Joke *Om *Agalloch *d.USK (playing Disembowelment's Transcendence into the Peripheral in its entirety) *White Static Demon vs JK Flesh *Orchid *Ancestors *Red Fang *Michael Gira *Virus *Kristof Hahn *Chelsea Wolfe *Spiders *Lord Vicar *Hammers of Misfortune *Saturnalia Temple *Horisont *The Icarus Line *Sigiriya *Black Tusk *Ancient VVisdom *La Otracina *Christian Mistress *Year of the Goat Friday, April 13 (013) : Voivod's Au-delà du Réel *Voivod (curator) (playing Dimension Hatröss in its entirety) *Anekdoten *YOB (playing The Unreal Never Lived in its entirety) *Witch *Nachtmystium (playing Instinct: Decay in its entirety) *J.G. Thirlwell's Manorexia *Celeste *Dopethrone *Black Breath *Valient Thorr *Kong *Farflung *Huata *AUN *Electric Moon *Conan *Danava *End of Level Boss The name of this event refers to Voivod's favorite sci-fi show Au-delà du réel. Friday, April 13 (Het Patronaat) : Roadburn Festival 2012 *Doom *Gnod *Barn Owl *Final *Sólstafir *Hexvessel *Wino & Conny Ochs Saturday, April 14 *Sleep *Heavy Jam (feat. J Mascis and Earthless members) *The Obsessed *Pelican *Church of Misery *40 Watt Sun *Bongripper *Tombs *Oranssi Pazuzu *Leaf Hound (playing Growers of Mushroom in its entirety) *Jesu *Celestial Season (playing Solar Lovers in its entirety) *Conny Ochs *Devil *Necros Christos *Mars Red Sky *The Wounded Kings *Saviours *Dark Buddha Rising *Jucifer *Admiral Sir Cloudesley Shovell *Necro Deathmort *Alkerdeel *Purson *Bob Wayne and the Outlaw Carnies *Mike Scheidt Sunday, April 15: Afterburner *Coroner *Black Cobra *YOB (playing Catharsis in its entirety) *Bongripper (2nd set, playing Satan Worshipping Doom in its entirety) *Internal Void *The Mount Fuji Doomjazz Corporation *Bong *Fleshpress *Dragged Into Sunlight *Atlantis *Urfaust *Electric Orange 2013 The event took place in Tilburg from Thursday, April 18 to Sunday, April 21, 2013. Pre-Sales Party (Thursday, October 4, 2012) *Switchblade *Bunkur Thursday, April 18 *Primordial *High on Fire (playing The Art of Self Defense in its entirety) *The Psychedelic Warlords (playing Hawkwind's Space Ritual in its entirety) *Gravetemple *Penance *Pallbearer *Mourning Beloveth (playing The Sullen Sulcus in its entirety) *Intronaut *John Baizley & Nate Hall featuring Katie Jones *Lantlôs *Royal Thunder *The Atlas Moth *The Black Heart Rebellion *Herder *Mournful Congregation *Maserati *Candybar Planet *Pilgrim *Blues Pills *Black Bombaim *The Midnight Ghost Train *Lord Mantis *Castle *Magdalena Solis *Robert Hampson *C R O W N *Dirk Serries' Microphonics Friday, April 19 : Jus Oborn's The Electric Acid Orgy *Electric Wizard (curator) *The Pretty Things *Psychic TV / PTV3 *Uncle Acid & the Deadbeats *Sabbath Assembly *Dream Death *Amenra *Goat *Eternal Tapestry *Les Discrets *Hexvessel *Witch Mountain *Kadavar *Dread Sovereign *Satan's Satyrs *Seremonia *Cough *Moss *Witchsorrow *Tombstoned *Syndrome *Nate Hall *Radar Men from the Moon master classes and performance clinics *Victor Griffin *Jeff Oly Olson The Electric Grindhouse Cinema *Void Ov Voices *Shazzula *Aderlating *Nicklas Barker Saturday, April 20 *Godflesh (playing Pure in its entirety) *Die Kreuzen *Endless Boogie *High on Fire *Cult of Luna *Alcest (playing Les Voyages de L’âme in its entirety) *The Ocean *Asphyx (special death/doom set) *Satan's Satyrs (tribute to Blue Cheer) *Elder * A Forest of Stars (playing '' A Shadowplay for Yesterdays'' in its entirety) *Antisect *The Ruins of Beverast *Black Magician *Process of Guilt *My Brother The Wind *Ash Borer *Jess and the Ancient Ones *Victor Griffin's In-Graved *Camera *Monomyth *The Cosmic Dead *Mr. Peter Hayden *Teeth of the Sea *Lo! *Wo Fat *Raketkanon *Fell Voices *Pet the Preacher *Duncan Evans *GOLD (Official "Roadburn Festival Introduces..." showcase) Sunday, April 21 : Afterburner *Ihsahn & Leprous *Spiritual Beggars *Michael Rother (playing the music of Neu! and Harmonia ) *Zodiac *Sigh *Astra *Switchblade *Electric Moon *Die Kreuzen *Golden Void *Nihill *Pallbearer 2014 The 2014 edition of Roadburn took place Thursday, April 10 to Sunday, April 13, 2014. The main headliner of this edition will be Loop. Pre-Sales Party (Friday, October 11, 2013) *Sardonis *New Keepers Of The Water Towers Wednesday, April 9 : Hardrock Hideout *Death Alley *Evil Invaders Thursday, April 10 *Crowbar *Napalm Death (Special Setlist) *Sourvein (Special Setlist) *Bong *Brutus *Freedom Hawk *Corrections House *ASG *Anciients *Lord Dying *Locrian *The Shrine *Graves at Sea *40 Watt Sun *The Cult of Dom Keller *The Great Old Ones *Whitehorse *Hull *Nothing *Regarde les hommes tomber *Beastmilk *The Oath *Samothrace (playing Reverence To Stone in its entirety) *Ggu:ll *Mühr *Ortega *Seirom *Mantar Friday, April 11 *Opeth (Mikael Åkerfeldt as curator) *Candlemass (playing Ancient Dreams in its entirety) *Magma *Claudio Simonetti's Goblin *Änglagård *Nicklas Barker & Reine Fiske *Comus *Papir *Elephant9 *Obliteration *Trettioåriga Kriget *Promise and the Monster *Tyranny *Scorpion Child *Conan *Scott Kelly (clinic) *Mike Scheidt (clinic) *Kandodo *Procession *Corrections House (band members playing their solo material) *The Old Wind *Terra Tenebrosa Saturday, April 12 *Loop *Yob (playing The Great Cessation in its entirety) *Inter Arma *Old Man Gloom *Momentum *16 *Windhand *H A R K *Mansion *Harsh Toke *11 Paranoias *Circle *Horse Latitudes *A Storm of Light *Indian *Tribulation *Monster Truck *E-musikgruppe Lux Ohr *Gozu *Noothgrush *The Vintage Caravan *Papir *Glitter Wizard *True Widow *Carlton Melton *Sula Bassana *Age of Taurus * Obelyskkh *Grime *Horisont *Atlantis *Yama *Jackson Firebird Sunday, April 13 : Afterburner *Triptykon *Yob *Papir meets Electric Moon : The Papermoon Sessions *Aqua Nebula Oscillator *Avatarium *New Keepers Of The Water Towers *Carlton Melton meets Dr. Space *Harsh Toke *Lumerians *The Body *Morne *Bölzer *Joe Buck Yourself 2015 The 2015 edition of Roadburn took place Thursday, April 9 to Sunday, April 12, 2015. Pre-Sales Party (Thursday, October 16, 2014) *The Machine *Radar Men from the Moon Wednesday, April 8 : Hardrock Hideout *Prematory *Bark Thursday, April 9 *Wovenhand *Bongripper (performing Miserable in its entirety) *Sólstafir (playing Hrafninn Flýgur soundtrack) *Eyehategod *Eagle Twin *Russian Circles *Minsk *Kandodo (special guest Robert Hampson) *Mortals *Ken MODE *Lazer/Wulf *Helms Alee *Floor *Monolord *Salem's Pot *SubRosa *Thou *Mugstar *Primitive Man *Spidergawd *Scott H. Biram *The Tower *Fister *Cortez *Moloch *Marriages *Moaning Cities *Goatwhore *Bell Witch *Uzala *Verbum Verus Friday, April 10: Ivar Bjørnson and Einar Kvitrafn Selvik's Houses of the Holistic *Enslaved and Wardruna performing Skuggsjá *Enslaved (House of Northern Gods)(Ivar Bjørnson as curator) *Wardruna (Einar Kvitrafn Selvik as curator) *Fields of the Nephilim *Sólstafir *Eyehategod *The Heads (artist in residence) *Einar Selvik Workshop *Virus *Focus *Tombstones *Steve Moore *Majeure *Skeletonwitch *Death Hawks *Pekko Käppi & K:H:H:L *Junius *Svartidaudi *Profetus *Pyramidal *Der Weg Einer Freiheit *Downfall of Gaia *Lucifer *BardSpec *Agusa *Mortals *Anthroprophh *Admiral Sir Cloudesley Shovell *City of Ships *Big Naturals *Salope *Brimstone Saturday, April 11 *Fields of the Nephilim *The Heads (artist in residence) *Claudio Simonetti's Goblin (playing Dawn of the Dead soundtrack) *Enslaved *Acid Witch *Zombi *Kayo Dot *Messenger *Zoltan *Tombs *Black Anvil *Sun Worship *The Picturebooks *Botanist *Urfaust *Coltsblood *King Dude *Sammal *Undersmile *Coma Wall *Domo *Mugstar (playing Ad Marginem soundtrack) *Fistula *Briqueville *Your Highness *King Hiss *Tangled Horns *Ashtoreth *Miava *Darkher *Death Penalty *Oozing Wound Sunday, April 12 : Afterburner *Anathema *Claudio Simonetti's Goblin (playing Suspiria soundtrack) *Bongripper *White Hills *The Osiris Club *The Golden Grass *Bast *IZAH *Tweak Bird *Abrahma *Argus *Gnaw Their Tongues *Hypnos *Terminal Cheesecake *Lo-Pan 2016 The 2016 edition of Roadburn will take place Thursday, April 14 to Sunday, April 17, 2016. This edition's guest curator will be Lee Dorrian. Becky Cloonan provided artwork for both the main Roadburn 2016 poster and the lineup poster for each individual day of the festival.Roadburn What is Best in Life? The Official Roadburn 2016 Artwork by Becky Cloonan. accessed 23rd January 2016 Roadburn 2016 - Main Artwork.jpg|Main artwork for Roadburn 2016, designed by Becky Cloonan Roadburn 2016 - Day 1.jpg|Thursday lineup poster for Roadburn 2016, designed by Becky Cloonan Roadburn 2016 - Day 2.jpg|Friday lineup poster for Roadburn 2016, designed by Becky Cloonan Roadburn 2016 - Day 3.jpg|Saturday lineup poster for Roadburn 2016, designed by Becky Cloonan Roadburn 2016 - Day 4.jpg|Sunday lineup poster for Roadburn 2016, designed by Becky Cloonan Roadburn 2016 - Lee Dorrian.jpg|Poster for Rituals for the Blind Dead, curated by Lee Dorrian Friday, April 15 *Pentagram (Performing a "best-of" set.) *Diamanda Galás *The Skull (performing songs from the three first Trouble albums) * G.I.S.M. * Repulsion *Hills *Hexvessel & Arktau Eos *Of the Wand & the Moon *Lychgate (performing An Antidote for the Glass Pill in its entirety) *Hair of the Dog *Zone Six *Terzij de Horde *Nibiru *Dark Buddha Rising *With the Dead *Misþyrming (performing Úlfsmessa, with Naðra, NYIÞ and Grafir) *Sinistro *Mondo Drag *Scott Kelly *Steve Von Till *Black Moon Circle *Peter Pan Speedrock *Bliksem *NYIÞ *Night Viper *Death Alley & friends Saturday, April 16 *Neurosis *Converge "Blood Moon" (special slow set featuring guest musicians Chelsea Wolfe, Ben Chisholm, Stephen Brodsky, and Steve Von Till. ) *Amenra (acoustic set) *Skepticism *La Muerte *Blood Ceremony *Astrosoniq *Yodok III *Chaos Echœs *Tau Cross *Atomikylä *Dead to a Dying World *Brothers of the Sonic Cloth *Crumbling Ghost *Misþyrming (performing Söngvar elds og óreiðu in its entirety) *John Haughm *Galley Beggar *Russell Haswell *Lugubrum *Grafir *Kontinuum *Kenn Nardi External Links *Official Website *Facebook *Twitter References Category:Stub Category:Festival Category:Roadburn Festival Category:Netherlands